The present invention relates to a device used to retract tissue within the body of a patient. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractor that facilitates enlarging a surgical cavity and providing a work-through channel to the surgical site.
Since it is advantageous to perform surgery in ways that minimize tissue trauma, the present minimally invasive approach facilitates a smaller incision, less tissue trauma, and faster patient rehabilitation, as compared to traditional incision and retraction techniques.
The various embodiments of the present invention are particularly useful for orthopedic surgery of the spine, but are envisioned to be limitlessly applicable to other surgical techniques and other parts of the body.